


Akuma to Tenshi

by eL27



Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Jadi ada yang request FF ini. Saat bingung mau bagaimana FF kali ini, kemudian aku mendapat ilham dari salah satu scene di animenya. Setelah aku nonton scene itu, jadilah pikiran bejad aku membuat FF ini :") langsung baca saja yaa...btw, nanti di chapter depan bakal ada adegan anunya :")





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ada yang request FF ini. Saat bingung mau bagaimana FF kali ini, kemudian aku mendapat ilham dari salah satu scene di animenya. Setelah aku nonton scene itu, jadilah pikiran bejad aku membuat FF ini :") langsung baca saja yaa...
> 
> btw, nanti di chapter depan bakal ada adegan anunya :")

Nomura L dan Nomura R adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang memiliki darah keturunan yang berbeda.

Nomura R sebagai anak yang lahir lebih dulu memiliki darah keturunan sang ibu, yaitu Angel. Sedangkan Nomura L sang adik memiliki darah keturunan ayah, yaitu Demon. Orang tua mereka memang berbeda. Ayah mereka berasal dari bangsa Demon yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Angel dan memutuskan untuk menikah walaupun mereka harus dibuang ke Bumi setelah melakukan pernikahan terlarang itu.

Kehidupan Keluarga Nomura di Bumi tidaklah mudah. Kedua orang tua itu mendapatkan berbagai kesulitan selama mereka tinggal di Bumi. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Keluarga Kirihara yang bersedia membantu kehidupan Keluarga Nomura selama mereka tinggal di Bumi.

 

 

Tujuh belas tahun tahun hampir berlalu sejak kehidupan awal Keluarga Nomura di Bumi. L dan R kini tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang mampu mengikat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. L yang memiliki sifat mudah bergaul dan percaya diri membuat dirinya mampu mendapatkan teman dalam waktu yang singkat. Berbeda dengan R yang menarik perhatian karena perangainya yang lemah lembut namun bisa tegas, sangat baik kepada siapa saja dan tentu saja karena wajah R yang manis. Meski pun R dan L adalah saudara kembar dan memiliki wajah yang sama, L memiliki wajah dan aura yang lebih manly dari R. Sedangkan wajah R lebih didominasi dengan aura yang lembut dengan wajah yang dominan manis.

Atom Kirihara—putra satu-satunya—dari Keluarga Kirihara sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah R dan L bukanlah manusia biasa, melainkan seorang Angel dan Demon. Meski pun begitu, Atom tetap bersedia bermain bersama R dan L tanpa membocorkan rahasia mereka.

"Ne, ne, L!" seru Atom tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua berada di kamar L untuk belajar bersama. R tidak bersama mereka karena membantu ibu R untuk berbelanja di swalayan terdekat.

"Hm?" tanya L berdehem tanpa menoleh pada Atom.

"Kau seorang Demon, kan?" tanya Atom. L hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau juga pernah bilang jika makhluk seperti kalian akan mengetahui siapa mate atau belahan jiwa kalian. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Atom kemudian.

L meletakkan pensil yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menulis, kemudian beralih menatap Atom. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya L.

Atom mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya penasaran," balas Atom.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan atau tahu siapa mate-ku jika belum berumur tujuh belas tahun," jawab L.

"Bukankah, tidak lama lagi kalian akan berumur tujuh belas tahun?" tanya Atom.

"Kami tinggal di Bumi sejak kami lahir. Aku tak yakin jika hukum tentang mate atau belahan jiwa itu masih berlaku atau tidak jika kami terlalu lama tinggal di Bumi," jawab L.

Atom mengangguk-angguk. "Ne, ne... jikalau itu masih bisa terjadi. Kau ingin mate yang seperti apa?" tanya Atom ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak memiliki kriteria khusus. Pasangan mate sudah digariskan sejak kami masih dalam kandungan oleh para Dewa. Aku tak bisa menolaknya meski pun mate-ku itu bukan tipeku," jelas L.

"Hooo... jadi begitu!?" tukas Atom mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa Atom-kun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya L.

"Hanya penasaran. Bisakah seorang Demon sepertimu mendapatkan mate seorang Angel?" tanya Atom lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab L.

"L, Atom-kun!" suara panggilan halus dan terdengar merdu itu mengalihkan perhatian dua entitas yang masih berada di kamar. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar L terbuka dan menampilkan R yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sebuah nampan berisi camilan dan minuman.

"Kau sudah pulang, R," ucap L. R mengangguk setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja bundar tempat L dan Atom belajar.

"Humm! Kaa-san memintaku membawakn camilan dan minuman untuk kalian berdua," jawab R.

"Wahhh... terima kasih camilan dan minumannya, R!" seru Atom yang langsung menyambar camilan yang tersedia dan memakannya.

R hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Atom yang makan cemilan dan berceceran mengotori sekitar mulutnya. Mirip sekali seperti anak kecil.

L melirik R yang tersenyum manis. Sekilas iris matanya berubah menjadi merah semerah darah sebelum kembali normal seperti warna semula.

"L, ada apa?" tanya R yang melihat adik kembarnya hanya diam.

L menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," balas L.

R kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo dimakan camilannya. Sebelum Atom-kun menghabiskan semuanya!" tukas R memberikan camilan kepada L. L mengangguk, tersenyum kecil ketika menerima uluran camilan dari saudara kembarnya.

 

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Malam harinya, ketika L sedang bersantai dengan membaca komik di atas ranjangnya, suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat L mendongak. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan R yang berjalan memasuki kamar L.

"L," panggil R.

L masih menatap R. "Hm? Ada apa?" tanya L kemudian.

"Anoo... L belum tidur?" tanya R kemudian.

"Ini masih jam delapan, R. Ada apa?" tanya L kemudian meletakkan komiknya di atas kasur. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada saudara kembarnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Masuklah!" suruh L kemudian.

Dari posisinya, L bisa melihat R menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya pelan. L menelan ludah susah payah. Melihat R yang melakukan hal itu membuat L tergoda, entah kenapa pikirannya mulai kacau sejak mereka mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja. L mulai melihat R bukan sekedar sebagai saudara kembarnya, namun lebih dari itu.

Dan ketika melihat R menggigit bibir bawahnya tadi, L berpikir jika R sedang menggodanya.

"R?" tanya L yang melihat R sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

R sedikit terkejut dengan suara L, kemudian dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar L sebelum berjalan mendekati L yang duduk di ranjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya L ketika R saat ini sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"L... apakah mengenai mate itu—benar-benar akan terjadi pada kita?" tanya R.

L mengernyit. "Tadi siang Atom-kun yang bertanya seperti itu, sekarang kau. Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu secara tiba-tiba? Sebelumnya kita tak pernah membahas mengenai ini," ucap L.

R melebarkan kelopak matanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya penasaran!" seru R.

L menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada kaa-san atau tou-san," ucap L kembali mengambil komik yang ia sempat lupakan dan membacanya lagi.

"L... bagaimana jika aku menyukai orang lain yang bukan mate-ku?" tanya R yang membuat L terdiam menegang. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa atau bagaimana cara mengenali mate-ku. Tapi saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

L sedikit meremas komik yang berada di tangannya. R tidak sadar jika L merasa terbakar dan marah ketika mendengar cerita R.

"Siapa?"

"Huh?" tanya R menoleh menatap L yang masih menunduk membaca komiknya.

"Siapa?" ulang L lagi.

"Ohh... ehehe," R tertawa canggung setelahnya. Ia tidak yakin untuk menceritakan siapa yang sedang ia suka pada saat ini. "Itu—"

"Katakan!" tukas L kemudian.

"Ehhh? Tapi, kan—"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang berhasil mengambil hati kakakku!" tukas L memotong ucapan R.

R terdiam selama beberapa saat. "L, tidak akan marah, kan?" tanya R memastikan.

"Katakan saja siapa!" tukas L.

R menggigit bagian dalam pipinya gugup. Ia bermain-main dengan jemarinya tanda jika ia benar-benar gugup. "Ak-aku menyukai—A-Atom-kun..." bisik R kemudian.

L menegang. Emosi dan rasa cemburu sudah menguasai hatinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh!" respon L. "Keluar!" tukas L kemudian.

"Ehh? L?" tanya R bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya R.

"Keluar, R!" suruh L lagi.

"Tapi, L—"

"Keluar sekarang, R!" seru L mendongak. R terperanjat kaget ketika kedua iris mata L sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

"L—L..." bisik R gugup.

L menatap R tajam. Tidak peduli jika kakak kembarnya itu menggigil ketakutan. R perlahan bangkit dari ranjang L, ia berjalan mundur sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari kamar L.

L menatap tajam kepergian R dari kamarnya. Bahkan emosinya semakin memuncak ketika perkataan R yang menyukai Atom terngiang di kepalanya.

"ARRGGHH!" teriak L membuang komik dari tangannya hingga menghantam pintu kamar. "Fuck it!" maki L mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Di dalam kamar R. R memeluk kedua lututnya, ia terisak pelan. L tidak menyadari, jika warna iris mata L telah membuat R sangat ketakutan.

 

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Sejak kejadian malam itu, R selalu menghindar dari L. L yang menyadari jika R mulai menghindar darinya pun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Meski hatinya terasa sakit ketika R menghindarinya, namun ia juga sadar jika malam itu ia benar-benar membuat R takut. Bahkan di sekolah pun mereka saling menghindar.

"L-kun!" panggil salah satu teman sekelas L.

"Yo, Yoru!" sapa L malas-malasan.

Yoru Nagatsuki—teman sekelas yang cukup dekat dengan R dan memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan R. Dalam artian Yoru juga bersifat sangat baik dan lembut kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mirip seperti R.

"Di mana You? Aku tidak melihat anak itu mengekorimu," ucap L. Yoru tertawa canggung sebelum duduk di depan L.

"You sedang bersama Rui dan Iku, You bilang ingin membantu mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas," jawab Yoru.

"Hmm... tidak heran mereka meminta bantuan You. You cukup pintar dalam bidang akademik," ucap L.

Yoru mengangguk setuju. "L, aku juga tidak melihat R bersamamu. Di mana R?" tanya Yoru kemudian.

"Entahlah. Bersama Atom mungkin," jawab L malas.

"Atom-kun? Murid kelas sebelah?" tanya Yoru. L mengangguk tanpa minat. Yoru mengernyit. "Kalian berdua mempunyai masalah?" tanya Yoru.

L tidak menjawab pada awalnya, namun kemudian mengangguk. "Hanya masalah kecil," ucap L.

Yoru mengernyit. "Jika L-kun mempunyai masalah dengan R-kun sebaiknya cepat-cepat diselesaikan. Masalah kecil bisa berubah menjadi besar loh," nasehat Yoru.

L mendengus. "Ya, ya, Mom... kau sudah mirip seperti ibuku saja , Yoru!" tukas L.

"L-kun, aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Yoru.

L tertawa kecil. "Terserah apa katamu saja, Yoru," ucap L kemudian.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin L-kun dan R-kun berbaikan. Kelas ini terasa aneh ketika tidak melihat kalian bersama," ucap Yoru menatap L serius.

L tersenyum samar. Ia terdiam. Yoru mungkin benar, ia pun merasakannya. Dirinya juga merasa aneh ketika tidak mendapati R berada di sampingnya.

Mungkin L harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan R dan meminta maaf mungkin karena sudah menakuti R.

 

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

—tbc—


	2. 2

L sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan marah pada R mengenai pembicaraan mereka tempo hari. L memang cemburu, tetapi membiarkan R menjauhinya juga bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan. Apalagi waktu itu L membentak R tanpa R tahu apa kesalahannya. L pikir itu tidak adil untuk R.

Sepulang sekolah, L berniat meminta maaf pada R. Bahkan L sudah berlatih meminta maaf di depan cermin kamar mandi sewaktu jam istirahat tadi. Ia ingin mengatakan kata maaf yang tepat pada R tanpa melukai perasaan R lagi atau terbawa emosi.

Bel pulang sekolah tidak lama berbunyi disaat guru Biologi L masih menerangkan di depan kelas. Buru-buru para siswa membereskan barang-barang mereka, begitu juga dengan guru mereka yang kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan. L sendiri segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"L-kun kenapa buru-buru?" pertanyaan dari Yoru yang berjalan ke meja L membuat L mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat kelas R sebelum dia pulang." L menjawab sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ah baguslah jika L-kun dan R-kun akan berbaikan," komentar Yoru.

L mengangguk kecil. "Aku pergi dulu. Jaa!" seru L kemudian berlari kecil keluar dari kelas. Yoru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oi, Yoru! Ayo pulang!" Suara pemuda berambut merah-jingga itu mengalihkan perhatian Yoru. Yoru tersenyum manis, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Huum. Ayo, You!" ajak Yoru.

You—nama pemuda itu—mengangguk lantas berjalan mendahului Yoru. Yoru mengikuti dengan langkah kecil di belakangnya.

"Yoru, berjalanlah di sebelahku. Kita teman, kan?" suara You kembali menarik perhatian Yoru. You masih berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh pada Yoru. Dengan semburat merah di pipinya, Yoru mempercepat langkahnya kemudian berjalan di sebelah You.

You tersenyum samar. Tangannya meraih tangan Yoru dan menggenggamnya.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

L berniat menghampiri R di kelasnya. Setiap langkahnya, L sudah menyiapkan sapaan apa yang kira-kira akan ia gunakan untuk menyapa R yang beberapa hari ini tidak berbicara dengannya. Jujur saja L merasa gugup. Penasaran bagaimana reaksi R jika ia menyapa pemuda yang lebih manis itu lebih dulu.

Di depan salah satu pintu ruang kelas, L melongok ke dalam kelas. Mencari-cari keberadaan R. L menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat R masih berada di dalam kelas. Itu artinya ia tidak terlambat.

Namun kelegaan L mendadak hilang ketika ia melihat R sedang bersama dengan Atom. Pemuda ribut itu seperti sedang bercanda dengan R. Bahkan dari reaksi R sendiri ketika Atom berbicara membuat darah L tiba-tiba mendidih.

R tersenyum lebar bahkan terlihat malu-malu ketika beberapa kali Atom mengacak rambutnya. Tangan L mengepal erat. Tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya.

L memutuskan berbalik. Keputusan untuk berbaikan dengan R hari ini nampaknya adalah keputusan bodoh untuknya. R bahkan tidak merasa kesepian setelah beberapa hari tidak bertegur sapa dengannya.

"L-kun?" L menoleh. Namun kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh.

Pemuda yang memanggil L tadi mengernyit bingung. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ara, R-chan... kau tidak pulang bersama L-kun? Tadi aku melihatnya di depan kelas."

R yang masih terkekeh dengan lelucon Atom lantas menoleh. "L?" tanya R.

"Kau melihat L, Rui?" tanya Atom pada pemuda itu.

"Ya. Aku pikir dia ingin menemuimu tadi," balas Rui.

R menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Benarkah jika L mencarinya tadi?

"Atom-kun, Rui-kun, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ucap R.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Atom.

R menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik bus saja," balas R tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya," pesan Atom ikut tersenyum pada R. R mengangguk kemudian berjalan pergi dari kelas.

"L-kun terlihat marah tadi," ucal Rui tiba-tiba. Atom menoleh pada Rui dengan kernyitan bingung di keningnya.

"Marah?" tanya Atom.

Rui mengangguk. "Sepertinya."

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

R berjalan memasuki rumah dengan perlahan. Ia sudah mengucapkan salam, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia pikir L belum sampai di rumah, tetapi setelah melihat sepatu L yang sudah berada di rak sepatu R yakin L sudah berada di rumah.

R berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya ia tidak langsung masuk. Melainkan menatap pintu kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Tepatnya adalah kamar L, saudara kembarnya.

"Apa L masih marah ya?" tanya R berbisik lirih. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Berbeda dengan R yang masih ragu untuk menyapa L atau bertanya kenapa hari ini berada di depan kelasnya, L terlihat masih emosi berada di kamarnya.

L memejamkan matanya. Headphone menempel pada kedua telinganya dan ia menyetel lagu dari ponselnya dengan volume yang lumayan keras.

Ia mencoba meredam amarahnya dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

"Atom sialan!" bisik L memaki. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan R begitu saja!"

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun R dan L. Dua hari lagi mereka akan resmi berusia tujuh belas tahun dan akan segera mengetahui siapa mate mereka. Itu akan terjadi jika memang hal itu berlaku bagi mereka yang sudah lama tinggal di Bumi.

Hampir satu bulan terlewat sejak L marah pada R dan mengusir R dari kamarnya karena kejadian malam itu. L sendiri tidak menyangka jika dia dan R akan saling menjauh dan tidak bertegur sapa bisa selama ini. Biasanya mereka akan dengan cepat berbaikan jika bertengkar, namun kali ini berbeda.

L merasa tidak perlu berbaikan dengan R. Sedangkan R tidak cukup berani untuk mengajak L berbaikan lebih dulu.

Orang tua mereka sedikit curiga ketika melihat R dan L tidak ribut atau bertengkar seperti biasanya. Namun L dengan kebohongannya mampu mengelabui orang tua mereka jika di antara L atau R tidak terjadi apa-apa, apalagi bertengkar.

L terlihat tidak semangat menjelang hari ulang tahunnya. Berbeda dengan R yang terlihat bersemangat. Itu karena R mempunyai sebuah rencana yang akan ia lakukan dihari ulang tahunnya nanti. Dan R sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ulang tahunnya datang.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Dua hari terlewatkan begitu saja. L dan R masih tidak bertegur sapa menjelang ulang tahun mereka. Pagi tadi mereka memang menyapa satu sama lain, mengucapkan selama ulang tahun satu sama lain. Tetapi itu karena di depan mereka ada orang tua mereka yang membawakan sebuah kue tart besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka tujuh belas di atasnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali saling diam. Bahkan mereka berangkat sekolah sendiri-sendiri. R menaiki bus, sedangkan L menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

"L-kun, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Yoru begitu L masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa teman sekelas yang mendengar pun juga mengucapkan selamat kepada L. Menjadi L yang biasanya, L membalas ucapan selamat itu dengan sedikit gurauan dan senyum lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Dari tempat Yoru berdiri. Yoru bisa melihat L yang berdiri di tengah-tengah teman-teman sekelasnya dan tersenyum lebar. Namun Yoru tahu, itu bukanlah senyum tulus seperti L biasanya.

Mungkinkah mereka belum berbaikan? Batin Yoru.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

"Atom-kun!" panggil R pada sahabatnya dan L itu. Atom yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, R?" tanya Atom.

"Ano... sepulang sekolah nanti, apa ada waktu?" tanya R ragu-ragu.

Atom terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tidak lama kemudian menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak ada. Ada apa?" tanya Atom kemudian.

R tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Atom. "Ano... aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Atom-kun," jawab R.

"Soal apa?" tanya Atom. "Ha! Atau jangan-jangan kau mentraktirku makan ya? Hari ini ulang tahunmu dan L, bukan?" tanya Atom lagi dengan senyum mengembang.

R terkekeh kecil. "Ra-ha-si-a!" tukas R meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Atom. Jika saja Atom tidak ingat jika R adalah sahabatnya, mungkin Atom akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda manis di depannya ini.

"Haishh... tidak asik sekali!" tukas Atom berpura-pura kecewa.

R kembali terkekeh. "Atom-kun akan tahu nanti. Aku tunggu Atom-kun di taman belakang sekolah, ya," ucap R.

"Baiklah," jawab Atom mengangguk kecil.

R tersenyum kemudian berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Senyum lebar tidak hilang dari bibirnya.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Bel pulang sekolah yang sudah R tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya berbunyi juga. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, R segera menghampiri meja Atom yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"L," sapa Atom.

"Ayo, Atom-kun!" ajak R menarik pergelangan tangan Atom. Atom segera menyambar tas punggungnya kemudian mengikuti langkah R di depannya.

 

L baru saja keluar dari kelasnya ketika melihat R pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Atom. Atom sendiri terlihat pasrah saja ketika R menarik tangannya.

L mendadak penasaran. Mau pergi kemana dua orang itu?

Akhirnya dengan menjaga jarak, L berjalan mengikuti R dan Atom. Ketika mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di taman belakang sekolah, L memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia mengintip dari belakang semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari R dan Atom berdiri.

L tidak mendengar begitu jelas dengan apa yang R katakan pada Atom. Namun L bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah terkejut di wajah Atom. Tidak lama setelah itu, L mendengar dengan jelas deretan kalimat dari R yang membuatnya merasa marah luar biasa.

"Atom-kun, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Tbc—


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! mature contentis here!

Senyum lebar yang sebelumnya selalu R tunjukkan ketika di sekolah menghilang begitu saja setelah ia menyatakan cintanya pada Atom, sahabatnya. Perasaan R hancur setelah mendengar jawaban dari Atom yang diberikan untuknya.

Masih sangat jelas terngiang di kepala R sederet kata dari Atom untuknya.

"R, aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu padaku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak mencintaimu."

 

Dunia R terasa berputar setelahnya. Ia merasa bodoh, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan mendapat penolakan. R rasanya ingin mengubur tubuhnya hidup-hidup dan menghilang saja dari dunia.

Ia sangat malu.

Pada akhirnya, R tetap tidak bisa memaksa Atom untuk menerima cintanya. Walau sedih dan kecewa, R tetap tersenyum pada Atom dan mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja. Meski sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja.

R memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, di dalam bus R hanya melamun saja. Bahkan tidak menyadari jika air mata sudah turun dari sudut matanya. Ia terisak, untung dalam bus tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi orang-orang tidak akan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh atau semacamnya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, R mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Tidak lupa R menghapus bekas air matanya yang sudah mengering. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan keluarganya.

"Tadaima..." R berucap pelan ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah lainnya. R tahu ayah dan ibunya masih bekerja, tetapi R juga tahu jika L sudah berada di rumah.

R lagi-lagi menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Perutnya terasa lapar, tetapi R tidak mempunyai niatan untuk mengisi perutnya.

R berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba, sebelum sampai di pintu kamarnya, ia merasakan aura berat yang tiba-tiba mengelilinginya. Napas R menjadi tercekat, tiba-tiba merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Aura ini seperti mendominasi R dan memaksa R untuk tunduk.

Kaki R tiba-tiba goyah, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai sebelum sampai di kamarnya. R menunduk, mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mengarah kepadanya membuat R mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat L yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"L..." bisik R. R masih terkejut ketika melihat iris mata L yang berubah menjadi semerah darah, bukan lagi berwarna hijau seperti sebelumnya. R melihat L menyeringai ke arahnya.

L merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan R yang masih terduduk di lantai. L mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah R. R yang mulai panik merasakan aura L yang berbeda hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Wanna do something bad with me?" bisik L yang membuat R merinding.

"L...." bisik R lagi. Entah kenapa R merasa ia kehilangan kekuatan dirinya.

L meletakkan tangannya pada lipatan kaki R dan punggung R, kemudian mengangkat R, menggendong R layaknya sepasang pengantin baru. R yang terkejut kemudian reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher L yang menggendongnya.

L menunduk menatap R yang ada digendongnya. Ia tersenyum miring, kemudian membawa R menuju kamarnya.

Perlahan, L meletakkan tubuh R di atas ranjangnya. R hanya pasrah, aura yang L pancarkan saat ini memaksa R untuk submit—tunduk—pada L dan membiarkan L melakukan apa saja padanya.

R merasakan L mengelus pelan pipinya. Usapan lembut dari L pada pipinya entah kenapa membuat R merasa nyaman. R memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan L pada wajahnya.

"Onii-chan, ayo cerita padaku. Aku ingin tahu... apa jawaban Atom dengan pernyataan cintamu." R membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar ucapan L. Bagaimana L tahu tentang pernyataan cintanya pada Atom sepulang sekolah tadi? "Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakakku." Ucapan dari L seperti jika L membaca pikirannya.

"Ak-a—"

"A-a-a!" L menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" tukas L kemudian.

"Atom tidak mungkin menerima pernyataan cintamu, onii-chan..." L menghentikan ucapannya. "Karena Atom sudah mempunyai orang lain yang ia sukai." Ucap L meneruskan ucapannya.

R terdiam. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas mendengar ucapan adik kembarnya.

"Jangan menangis, onii-chan." L menghapus air mata R yang mulai kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Sampai kapan pun onii-chan tidak akan bersama Atom. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja," ucap L. "Karena... onii-chan hanya untukku. Onii-chan adalah mateku." L berbisik kepada R ketika mengucapkannya.

R kembali terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Ne, ne, onii-chan... aku tidak sabar ingin menjadikan onii-chan hanya milikku seorang," ucap L menyeringai menatap kakaknya.

R menatap sayu L yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa L mengatakan itu padanya.

L sudah tidak sabar. Kedua iris matanya sudah berubah merah sejak tadi, taring pun sudah mulai menyembul dari sudut bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menjadikan R sebagai pasangannya. Pasangan sehidup-sematinya.

L bergerak maju, ia mengelus pelan perpotongan leher R. Bau harum khas yang menguar dari tubuh R membuat L mabuk dibuatnya. R benar-benar wangi dan L sangat menyukainya. Tubuh R bergetar, berada di bawah kungkungan adik kembarnya membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah melihat sisi Demon L selama mereka bersama. Saat ini, sisi Demon L sudah menguasai L sepenuhnya. Aura dominan pada L membuat R tidak bisa apa-apa dibuatnya.

"Serahkan tubuhmu padaku, nii-chan." L membisikkan kalimat yang membuat R begidik mendengarnya. "Karena nii-chan adalah mateku. Belahan jiwaku. Pasanganku." L kembali berbisik.

R melenguh pelan ketika merasakan jilatan menggoda pada telinganya. L dengan sengaja menggoda R seperti ini. "Saa... kira-kira apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada tubuh indahmu ini, onii-chan?" Tanya L dengan nada main-main.

"L-L..." L menyeringai mendengar lenguhan R yang memanggil namanya. Tangan R mencoba menggapai pipi L. Namum sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuh pipi L, L sudah lebih dulu menangkap tangan R kemudian memberikan kecupan manis pada setiap jari tangan R.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, onii-chan," bisik L lagi. R melenguh lagi. L bergerak cepat, setelah memberikan rangsangan dengan menggigit telinga R, ia segera beralih tempat. Kali ini bibir kemerahan R yang menjadi sasarannya.

L menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir R, kemudian mengecup bibir itu pelan. Semakin lama ciuman menjadi semakin panas. L mulai menghisap belah bibir R, menggigiti kecil hingga R mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat L semakin menggila. Ketika bibir R terbuka, L tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut R. Mengabsen tiap deret gigi yang ada dan seolah mengajak lidah mereka untuk berdansa.

R mendesah hebat. Pikiran R sudah dikuasai oleh kabut napsu. Ia tidak memikirkan lagi jika yang menciumnya saat ini adalah adik kembarnya sendiri. R hanya ingin rasa panas dan berat dalam tubuhnya hilang. Tapi mungkin saja L memang benar, mereka adalah mate yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Tangan L menyusup masuk ke dalam baju R. Ia meraba perut R kemudian naik ke atas. Ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada R hingga membuat punggung R melengkung keenakan karena ulahnya.

L menyeringai puas. Tubuh R benar-benar sudah di bawah kendalinya.

"Ne, ne, nii-chan... apa yang nii-chan mau sekarang?" Tanya L menggoda. R melenguh protes ketika tangan L tidak lagi memainkan tonjolan kecil nipplenya.

"L-L-L ak-a—” tangan R mencoba menggapai leher L, namun L menghindarinya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu apa yang nii-chan inginkan. Jika begitu, biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu sepenuhnya, nii-chan," ucap L. R mengangguk pasrah. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan rasa tidak nyaman dalam dirinya itu bisa disingkirkan.

L menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia segera membuka paksa baju yang masih melekat pada tubuh kakaknya. Begitu baju sudah tanggal, L tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan memikat di bawahnya. Kakak kembarnya ini benar-benar seksi dan menggoda ketika berada di bawah kungkungannya.

L bergerak maju, ia meraup nipple kanan R ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya pelan, sesekali digigit kecil hingga membuat R menggelinjang keenakan. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia segera melepaskan celana yang dipakai oleh R. Hingga tidak lama kemudian, R sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di bawahnya.

"Tubuhmu indah sekali, nii-chan," ucap L mengagumi tubuh kakaknya.

Semburat kemerahan muncul dikedua pipi R. Kata-kata L yang memujinya membuat R menjadi malu dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi, onii-chan," ucap L memajukan wajahnya. Ia meraup bibir kemerahan R dan memberikan kecupan serta lumatan cukup lama di sana.

R membelakak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuh bagian selatannya. Ia menggeleng cepat, membuat ciuman mereka lantas terlepas. L menyeringai puas ketika melihat ekspresi R yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"L-L... ahhnn... L..." R mendesah dan menggelinjang tidak karuan. Dua jari L yang berada di dalam lubang anusnya bergerak layaknya gunting untuk membuka jalan bagi penisnya masuk ke dalam tubuh R. Rasa perih dicampur dengan nikmat membuat R menangis. Ia tidak percaya ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu, onii-chan. Aku sangat menyukainya." Setelah L mengucapkan itu, desahan yang keluar dari mulut R menjadi tidak karuan. Pikiran R sudah kosong. Ia hanya ingin merasakan L secepatnya.

L tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya bagian bawahmu sudah siap," ucapnya. R masih terengah-engah. Ia merasa kecewa ketika L mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang anusnya.

L sendiri sedang sibuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia meraih lubricant yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan. Ia menuangkan cairan dari botol itu ke telapak tangannya kemudian mengurut penisnya hingga lumayan tegang.

L mendongak menatap R. Tatapan R yang sayu dan menggoda membuat L tidak tahan. Ia menarik pinggul R lebih ke bawah, kemudian memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anus R.

"Ittadakimasu..." bisik L kemudian perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus R. R meringis kesakitan. Milik L yang bisa dibilang besar seperti merobek bagian bawahnya. R bahkan menggigit bibir bawah hingga berdarah untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya itu.

L memajukan tubuhnya, ia mencium bibir R bersamaan dengan ia melesakkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh R lebih dalam. R menjerit, namun jeritan itu teredam dengan ciuman yang L berikan pada R.

"Nii-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya L melepas ciumannya. Jemari tangannya menghapus buliran air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata R.

R mengangguk kecil tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan bergerak," bisik L. Tidak lama kemudian L mulai bergerak maju dan mundur dengan tempo yang pelan.

R yang semula merasakan rasa sakit lama kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang berujung desahan. R terus mendesah setiap kali penis L bergerak maju mundur di dalam lubang anusnya. Gerakan maju mundur L semakin cepat ketika L menemukan titik sensitif kakaknya. R terus mendesah kesetanan setiap kali penis L menumbuk titik sensitifnya.

Tangan R bergerak secara reflek memeluk tubuh L yang ada di di atasnya dan bergerak maju mundur sesuai tempo.

"L-L... hhnggg.. aahh-ah-ahhh... L." L menyeringai puas. Ia merasa puas dan bangga bisa membuat kakaknya mendesah keenakan di bawah hujaman penisnya.

L mencium kening R sekilas, kemudian kembali mempercepat gerakannya maju mundur di dalam lubang penis kakaknya.

"L-L... ak-akuhhh-ahhh—” L merasakan penisnya semakin diremas di dalam lubang kakaknya. Ia menambah kecepatan genjotannya. Semakin cepat hingga membuat R mendesah keras dan L yang mengeram keenakan.

"Ak-akuhh—kel-ke—”

"Keluarkan... bersamah.. nii-channnn," ucap L menahan desahannya.

R menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tidak lama kemudian cairan putih keluar dari penis R, cairan cinta itu langsung membasahi perutnya dan perut L yang ada di atasnya.

L tidak mau ketinggalan. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat tubuh R terhentak ke atas. Bunyi decitan ranjang mulai terdengar. Geraman posesif dari terdengar dari L yang berada di atas R.

"AAHHHH!" tidak lama kemudian, R merasakan cairan menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa hangat langsung memenuhinya ketika L akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh R.

Keduanya terengah-engah akibat kegiatan panas mereka. L tersenyum ketika menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening kakaknya.

"You're mine now." L berkata setelah memberikan ciuman mesra di kening R. R tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

L segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang anus R setelah kembali mengumpulkan tenaga. Tubuh L berguling ke sebelah tubuh R. Mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan, karenanya L segera menarik R ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan isyarat pada R untuk tidur bersamanya.

R tidak perlu berpikir dua kali lagi. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan terlelap bersama L yang memeluknya.

 

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

 

R dan L bangun dari tidur mereka ketika jam makan malam. Setelah membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing, mereka segera turun menuju ruang makan dimana orang tua mereka sudah menunggu untuk makan malam bersama.

"Ara, R, L, kalian sudah bangun," ucap ibu mereka begitu melihat R dan L berjalan memasuki ruang makan.

"Kalian tidur lelap sekali," komentar ayah mereka.

L dan R tidak berbicara apa-apa. Bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka tahu jika sepanjang siang ini mereka berdua tertidur.

Wanita yang telah melahirkan R dan L itu terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kalian diam begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kaa-san tahu dari mana jika kami tidur sepanjang sian—"

"Tentu saja kami tahu. L memeluk R-chan erat sekali selama tertidur," ucap sang ibu terkekeh.

R menunduk malu. Mereka ketahuan sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh dua saudara.

"Tidak perlu merasa malu atau bersalah begitu." Sang ayah buka suara. "Kami bisa memahaminya. Sepasang mate memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak lama. Jika kalian memang pasangan, kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan," ucap ayah mereka.

"Kenapa? Tap-tapi... hubungan kami salah. Kami bersaudara!" tukas R.

"R-chan, apa salahnya hubungan kalian? Salah atau tidak, itu bukan masalah. Toh pada awalnya keluarga kita memang sudah salah." Sang ibu tersenyum ketika berjalan menghampiri R dan mengelus pelan kepala R. "Ibu adalah malaikat yang menikah dengan ayah kalian yang seorang Demon. Selama kita bahagia dengan apa yang kita rasakan dan jalani. Kenapa harus takut bila merasa salah?" tanya sang ibu.

"Selama kalian bahagia, kami tidak akan mempermasalahkannya," tambah sang ayah.

L dan R tersenyum lega. Kedua orang tua mereka merestui hubungan mereka yang oleh sebagian besar orang dipandang suatu kesalahan.

"Tapi, kaa-san hanya tidak percaya L-kun akan mengklaim R-chan secepat ini," ucap sang ibu terkekeh. "Anata, coba lihat! Bahkan kissmark di leher R-chan begitu terlihat!"

R langsung malu luar biasa. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi bekas yang dimaksud ibunya itu. Jikalau L bisa menahan diri sedikit saja, ia tidak akan menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Malam itu, suasana makan malam kembali hidup seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan mulai hari itu, hubungan baru telah tercipta. Hubungan antara R dan L yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sepanjang hidup mereka.

 

—FIN—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending apa iniiiii :') butuh berapa minggu untukku menyelesaikan bagian ini. Entahlah rasanya ya gitu...kok malu sendiri yaa pas ngetiknya :') dan begitulah akhirnya. Semoga puas dengan akhir tidak jelas ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
